


Long Hot Saturdays

by DemonRider404



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRider404/pseuds/DemonRider404
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober 2018 (Prompt: Deepthroating). Maka has never been one to turn down a challenge, especially if it involves Soul.





	Long Hot Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna go ahead and warn y’all, I haven’t written smut (or…..anything, for that matter), in some time. But, I mean, I saw a prompt that said “kink,” I saw some very good options…I couldn’t help myself. So just know that even if it turns out to be objectively crap, I had a good time writing it, and I hope you have a good time reading it. ;)

Maka let out a sigh as she looked around the kitchen. The errands had been run, the place was clean, the sun was setting. Saturdays were always so damn long, but the day was done, and finally, finally, she could relax. Something her darling boyfriend had already done, it seemed; the telltale noises of one of Soul’s shoot-em-up games emanated from the living room. Shaking her head slightly at his laziness—it was almost a staple of these busy weekends—she hung up her dish towel and went to join him.

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, shaking it out before plopping down on the couch next to Soul. She just leaned back for a moment, enjoying the feeling of sitting down and doing nothing, before leaning over to rest her head on her lover’s shoulder. He reciprocated, laying his head on top of hers.

“Hey there,” he murmured. She responded with a contented hum and just stayed there peacefully, taking in his warmth and his familiar scent, until he lifted his head again to focus.

“ _Doom_ again?” she asked drowsily.

“It’s a classic,” he said. “Classics never get old, Maka, that’s why they’re classics.”

She chuckled; she really did love his nonchalant overenthusiasm for these things for some reason, although it did sometimes leave her doing certain tasks alone. Adjusting her position to snuggle him closer, she groaned, “isn’t there anything more productive you could do in your free time?”

“I’m killing monsters— _shitshitshit_ …” there was some rapid button mashing, and she felt his body tense up as his character evidently came very close to dying. Crisis averted, he kissed her on the head and continued as though nothing had happened. “What could be more productive than that?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d find something, if you’d look away from that TV for a minute.” The small smile on her lips betrayed her sarcasm, though Soul didn’t need to see it to pick up on it. He responded in turn.

“Heh. Nothing can distract me from my mission, Maka. You know that.”

Just then, a very dirty thought flitted across her mind. She lifted her head from his shoulder with a sly smile. “Nothing?” she asked with an unmistakable kind of playfulness in her voice. Soul gave her a sidelong look. They’d been together long enough now; he knew what that tone meant, and she knew that he knew it. He tried to hide a smirk of his own as he looked back to the screen.

“Nothing,” he said simply. Maka grinned and bit her lip, already running her fingers down the front of his shirt. She gave a quick glance toward his jeans, then looked back up at him. He stared calmly at the television, trying to pretend he didn’t know what was coming, or that he just didn’t care.

Game on.

She kissed his cheek, just a cute little show of affection before she started. She moved her head down and gently brushed her lips against his neck as one of her hands made its way down his chest. She felt him shiver at the heat of her breath, the teasing touch of her tongue on his skin. His breath hitched, just a little, when her fingers worked their way under his shirt, brushing just along the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” he chuckled.

She raised her eyebrows, debated firing back with something snarky, but ultimately resolved to waste no more time teasing him. She dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She was on a mission now, she thought as she undid Soul’s pants. It was clear before she even got them down, though, that he was just as excited about this as she was. She had always loved going down on him; she loved knowing that she made him feel good, sometimes unbearably so. But the challenge she had been presented with added a whole new layer of excitement.

She licked her lips and started in her favorite fashion—she pressed her tongue flat against the base of his member and slowly moved up to the head, then swirled around once before taking him into her mouth. He let out a small, but audible moan—her first victory. She kept one hand around the base, moving up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm with her mouth.

It was interesting, to say the least, pleasuring Soul with the sounds of gunshots and demons in the background. They’d had sex to the sounds of all kinds of movies in the past, horror included, and yet it was somehow a different ambiance entirely. It was thrilling nonetheless; she focused less on the snarling demon creatures and battle noises behind her, and more on the heavy breathing and occasional moans that Soul was no longer attempting to hide.

She took a break to breathe, stroking him while she studied his reaction. He was certainly enjoying her work, but to her mild disappointment, she found him still focused and playing his game. She pouted briefly, then smirked. She knew how she could do better.

She dipped her head down and went right back to work; this time, however, she sucked him more slowly, making sure he could feel her tongue rubbing against the head every time she came up, and going down just deep enough to feel him at the opening to her throat. She reveled in the new moans and gasps that came from him, the way his hips moved just slightly, like his body was involuntarily begging her to _just do it already_. And of course, how could she say no?

“A-ahhhhhhhh, _Maka!_ ” Soul cried. His body tensed up as she pushed down, eventually feeling her lips touch his skin.

If her mouth hadn’t been occupied, she might have given him quite the smug grin. She stayed with her lips wrapped around the base of his cock for a few seconds before she came back up to breathe again. She got back to it almost immediately this time, beginning the same synchronized hand-mouth motions from earlier. His cries were becoming more fervent now, gasps and moans spaced with “oh my God” and various swearwords.

Knowing victory was near, Maka relaxed her throat, moved her hand to grip onto his shirt, and took him all the way in once more. He tensed up and cried out again, and in the midst of his pleasure-induced chaos, she heard the telltale sounds of his video game character dying. She stayed where she was, enjoying knowing both that she’d won, and that this felt so good it must be tormenting him, until her gag reflex threatened her and she released him. She began to stroke him again and smiled innocently at him as he set his controller to the side.

“Soooo,” she grinned, “guess I win?”

He nodded, looking exhausted. “Yeah,” he gasped, “you win.” He ran his hand gently over the top of her head and bucked his hips ever so slightly, gently reminding her he wasn’t finished yet. She smiled and obediently started again. He began to buck harder as she worked; before she could stop to ask teasingly if he wanted more, she felt the hand on top of her head shove her down, putting the tip of his cock right at her throat. She cried out in surprise.

“Come on, baby, do it again,” he breathed. “Take all of it.”

She pulled up, pushing against the hand tangled in her hair. He released her immediately and put his hands up to the sides in a mild panic.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he gasped. “Are you okay? Too far?”

She shook her head, reached up with her free hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. Truthfully, she had simply decided she liked this feeling of having complete power over him. In this moment, one hand in his and one wrapped around the base of his dick, she was in control. He was hers. And she was going to milk it for everything it was worth.  
She met his eyes and pinned his hand to the seat of the couch. She put her head back down and very, very gently, ran the tip of her tongue around his head. His head fell back onto the couch, a long sigh escaping his lips. Maka teased him, flicking her tongue under the head, tracing wavy lines up and down the shaft, taking great pleasure in the noises he made, the way he twitched ever so slightly at every new touch. When she took him into her mouth again, he groaned and tightened his grip on her hand.

“ _Maka._ ” Her name left his mouth as a desperate plea. It made a familiar warmth pool between her legs…and strengthened her resolve to make him scream it. She increased the pace of both her mouth and her hand, taking in more of his length with each downward motion. His gasps and moans grew quicker and more unhinged, barely able to control his own body. She relaxed her throat again and swallowed all of him; he wrenched his hand from her grasp and placed both hands on her head, holding her in place so he could enjoy the feeling of her throat wrapped around him. He was close and she knew it.

Still, for how agonizingly amazing it felt, he couldn’t bring himself to hold her there when he felt her resisting. All he could do was lay back in defeat, the groan that ripped from his throat closer to a sob.

“Maka,” he whined. She lifted her eyes to his in question. “Please,” he begged. Ooh, she liked that.

“Please what?” She teased. She gave him one slow, firm stroke and watched his entire body convulse. He groaned again, head rolling to the side.

“God, Maka…please let me cum.”

She smiled; she’d definitely teased him enough by now, she thought. She wrapped her mouth around him again and immediately took him in all the way to the base. He practically screamed in pleasure. His hands were in her hair again, gripping the roots with everything he had. It hurt a little but _God_ did it feel good to know she could do this to him. She felt his body go rigid, and he became silent for a moment before letting out a strangled cry; a warm, unbearably bitter liquid coated her tongue. Swallowing it wasn’t easy, with her gag reflex being tested as far as it was, but she managed, and looked up at her partner.

Soul had gone entirely limp, head back and arms laying uselessly to the sides. If it weren’t for his chest heaving as he caught his breath, she’d almost think she had killed him. She giggled quietly and rose to stand over him.

“Are you gonna be okay?” she laughed. She got a groan in response. A devilish grin crossed her face, briefly interrupted by a grimace as she ripped her hairtie out of her hopeless tangles. As he begun to stir, she teased, “So, was that distracting enough?”

He opened one eye and gave her a tired glare. “Shut up.”

She giggled as she left to find a hairbrush.


End file.
